Conversa no quadro:Novidades/@comment-26259968-20170217132239
Fala galera! A revista V-Jump revelou que com o lançamento da próxima coleção no Japão, um novo tipo de monstro e novas mecânicas serão introduzidas ao jogo. Segue abaixo a tradução da notícia que foi publicada no site The Organization. 'Novas Regras' Introduzindo o Link Summon e as mudanças no Campo de Duelo (assim com as Invocações-Pêndulo). thumb|left Card Exemplo: Decode Talker Decode Talker TREVAS Tipo Cybers Link Monstro de Efeito LINK 3 ATK 2300 Matérias: 2 ou mais Monstros de Efeito (1) This card gains 500 ATK for each monster Linked to it. (2) When an opponent’s card effect that targets a card you control is activated: You can Tribute 1 of your monsters Linked to this card; negate that activation, and if you do, destroy it. Informação Adicional Observe esses distintivos Indicadores de Link! Use esse Indicadores para desenvolver novas estratégias! Eles irão no seu Deck Adicional! Existem 2 formas de Invocar por Link Summon! >> Enviar as matérias para o Cemitério igual ao Número do Link! > Você pode Invocar por Link Summon algo do seu Deck Adicional ao enviar o mesmo número de monstros que atendam aos requisitos de matéria descritos na caixa de efeito do card, cuja soma dos números seja igual ao número do LINK, do campo para o Cemitério. >> Diminuir as matérias ao usar Monstros Link. > Monstros Link são considerados como o mesmo número de matérias que seu Número do LINK, no entanto, para usá-los você deve corresponder aos requisitos descritos no card! NO CASO DE "DECODE TALKER" Você pode: - Usar 3 Monstros de Efeito ou - Usar 1 monstro de Efeito de Link 2 e 1 Monstro de Efeito Preste atenção na Direção dos Indicadores de Link! > As Zonas apontadas por cada Marcador de Link e os cards nelas serão afetados pelo Monstro Link, e isto criará novas estratégias! Eles não tem defesa...!!! Monstros Link não possuem pontos de defesa e eles tem as característocas especiais de serem incapazes de mudar suas posições de batalha ou virarem para posição de defesa por efeitos. thumb|left|300px A recém-criada Zona de Monstro Adicional >Você só pode usar um deles!< Quando o Duelo começar, nenhuma Zona de Monstro Adicional será considerada como pertencendo a um duelista específico. Quando um duelista Invocar um monstro por Invocação-Especial para uma delas, essa Zona então se torna considerada como parte do campo desse duelista, e a outra então se torna considerada como o campo do outro duelista. As táticas de um Duelo mudarão drasticamente, dependendo de quem puder pegar uma Zona de Monstro Adicional primeiro! Um Monstro do Deck Adicional só pode ser Invocado para a Zona de Monstro Adicional! Mas se você Invocar um Monstro Link para uma das Zonas de Monstro Adicional primeiro, você pode utilizá-lo com o seu máximo potencial! > Monstros do Deck Adicional como Fusão, Sincro, Xyz e Link não podem ser Invocados para a Zona de Monstro Principal. Fique atento! - O que era até agora a de Monstro será a de Monstro Principal a partir de agora - A de Pêndulo está na esquerda e direita da de Magia & Armadilha. Você pode usá-las como uma de Magia & Armadilha normal, mas quando você colocar cards Pêndulo lá, ela será considerada como a de Pêndulo thumb|left|300px As Zonas apontadas pelos Indicadores de Link podem ser usadas para trazer os Monstros do Deck Adicional Embora os Monstros do Deck Adicional só possam ser Invocados para a Zona de Monstro Adicional normalmente, se você tiver um Monstro Link na Zona de Monstro Adicional, as Zonas apontadas pelos seus Indicadores de Link podem ser usadas para Invocar Monstros do Deck Adicional! Então se você fizer um Link Summon rapidamente, você pode trazer Monstros de Fusão, Sincro e Xyz em seguida. Claro, você pode Invocar outro Monstro Link em uma dessa Zonas, então se você jogar seus cards corretamente, você pode preencher toda a sua Zona de Monstro Principal com Monstros do Deck Adicional! O novo metagame exigirá uma consideração cuidadosa de onde colocar os monstros! Perguntas e Respostas Super Rápidas para as Novas Regras! P: Se eu Invocar por Invocação-Especial um Monstro do Deck Adicional normalmente, e ele ir para o Cemitério, e eu quiser Invocá-lo por Invocação-Especial com "Monster Reborn", para qual Zona ele irá? R: Irá para a Zona de Monstro Principal, não para a Zona de Monstro Adicional. P: Você pode usar "Book of Moon" em Monstros Link? R: Monstros Link não podem ser virados com a face para baixo, então você não pode escolhê-los como alvo de "Book of Moon". P: Se o único monstro do seu oponente estiver na Zona de Monstro Adicional, você pode atacá-lo diretamente? R: Se houver um monstro na Zona de Monstro Adicional, a não ser que algum tipo de efeito esteja em jogo, você teria que atacar esse monstro primeiro. P: Você pode destruir 2 Cards de Magia & Armadilha Baixados na sua Zona de Magia & Armadilha mais à Esquerda e mais à Direita com "Wavering Eyes"? R: As Zonas de Magia & Armadilha mais à Esquerda e mais à Direita são Zonas de Magia & Armadilha regulares, e não se tornam Zonas de Pêndulo a não ser que você ative um Card Pêndulo nela, ou se um Card Pêndulo for colocado nela por um efeito de card. Um Card de Magia & Armadilha Baixado em qualquer dessas Zonas não podem ser destruídos por "Wavering Eyes". Traduzido do site YGOrganization. Fonte: https://goo.gl/qU6pGW. Guto Seiya (discussão) 13h22min de 17 de fevereiro de 2017 (UTC)